Next Generation
by Ballislife12
Summary: The X-men are dead and gone. She, along with her son, live in an empty shell of the once proud school for gifted mutants. All mutants welcomed, and now, after the massacre, no-one dared step foot on the property. Scared for what the future held. She no could no longer sit back and do nothing... STORM/LOGAN OC/OC ROMY EMMA/BETSY ILLYANA/KITTY RATED M FOR MATURE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PROPERTIES THAT BELONG TO MARVEL. I OWN OC'S EXCEPT STAHR, MALAKAI, MASON, ROSAIE, AND SKYLAR.

**NEXT GENERATION**

_**SUMMARY: **_**The X-men are dead and gone. She, along with her son, live in an empty shell of the once proud school for gifted mutants. All mutants welcomed, and now, after the massacre, no-one dared step foot on the property. Scared for what the future held. She no could no longer sit back and do nothing. Watching mutant after mutant executed on nation tv, she stepped up, putting the Next Generation of X-Men together. She could sit idly by no longer. **

* * *

**TEACHERS**

**Ororo Munroe: **_**Headmistress **_(Sonequa Martin-Green)

**Emma Frost-Summers: **_**Headmistress**_(Alice Eve)

**Logan Howlett: **_**Art History/ Basic Combat**_(Zac McGowan)

**Kitty Pryde: **_**Councilor**_(Anna Kendrick)

**John Allerdyce: **_**English/Creative writing**_(Jamie Bell)

**Illyana Rasputin: **_**Other realms and dimensions**_(Amanda Seyfried)

**Elizabeth (Betsy) Braddock: **_**stealth combat**_(Fan Bingbing)

**Jubilee: **_**Music/helps Logan**_(Lana Condor) (21)

**Lorna Dane: **_**All algebra math/accounting**_(Emma Dumont)

**Mason Winters: **_**Geometry/physics**_(Francisco Lachowski) (21)

**FRESHMAN**

**Azari Lucas Howlett:** OC (14)

**Rebecca LeBeau:** Hailey Lu Richardson (15)

**Rosalie McCade:** OC (15)

**Megan Summers:** Olivia Holt (15)

**SOPHOMORES**

**Oliver LeBeau: **Nick Robinson (16)

**Pavel Rasputin: **Ian Nelson (16)

**Stahr Howlett: **OC (16)

**Malakai Winters: **(OC) 16

**JUNIORS**

**Jethro Worthington: **Hart Denton (16)

**Julien Keller: **Diego Barrueco (17)

**Skylar McCade: **OC (17)

**Lyla Creed: **OC (17)

**SENIORS**

**Daken Akihiro: **Ryan Potter (looks 18)

**Leo Darkholme: **Charlie Edwards (18)

**Ruby Summers: **Peyton List (18)

**Uriel Worthington: **Christopher McCrory (18)

**OTHERS: **

**Raven Darkholme**: Kate Beckinsale

**Victor Creed**: Joel Edgerton

**Remy LeBeau**: Taylor Kitsch

**Anna-Marie LeBeau**: Lauren Cohan


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**ALBERTA, CANADA**

**CABIN SOMEWHERE**

**JAN 1****ST****, 2030**

**13:30 **

** "****I**t's been ten years since the war on terrorism. The mutant war, I mean, and I must say Jan, this is the first time in a long time we can enter a decade and not have to worry about them starting a fight."

"Today marks ten years exactly the X-Men all died—"

"A young mutant about the age of 20 found raped and shot to death on the side of the road. He knew the rules of the Registration Act if he would have been at the camp when the curfew bell rung then we wouldn't have to deal with a dead mutant on our hands, and the police department wouldn't have to get involved—"

"What are the Avengers doing to help the mutant problem? Nothing. As they should. It's not their business; they protect the world from threats. Why should they come from their tower and help rats, (mutants), who scurry around the streets of our America begging for rights they no longer have—"

"Mama? Are you still up? The ball dropped an hour ago."

She clicked off the monitors and smiled at her precious ten-year-old boy. Back when the war was going on, Ororo Munroe-Howlett did not care she was pregnant. If her family and her husband of 12 years were fighting, then so would she. However, when their powerful family failed at protecting their home, they picked up and left to the mountains of Canada and never looked back, but some people couldn't get the memo she was happy with her sweet and precious boy.

He wasn't ready to find out what she and her husband did. He's not prepared.

Her hand in his, she guided him up to his room, turning off the light behind them, "I was just finishing up lesson plans for my class next Monday."

"But, mama, you're tired. You need to rest."

Emma said this was the age where they, kids, start acting like them, and yet, she hasn't seen any signs of Logan's temper within her sweet little man. Must be karma for the White Queen, having a daughter like her, for all the torture she put Kitty through. Shaking her head at the thought, she flipped over the covers to Azari's bed and helped him.

"If you don't go to sleep, papa won't make his special blueberry pancakes."

At the mention of his father, Azari's eyes lit up while grabbing his stuffed Captain America, "When is papa coming home."

"A few hours. And if you go to sleep in the next few minutes, I'll let your father know how good you were this week and tell him to make you pancakes."

He closed his eyes real tight and threw the blankets over him.

Kissing the top of his head, she shut off the light and went back to her office.

The Avengers aren't going to get involved, not with Steve in the running to become the next President. Tony, sitting on his high horse, called the Avengers tower, told him, probably, not to get involved, not to talk to the press, not to answer any questions about getting involved in the mutant/human war. Damn them. If the X-Men are gone, who else are young mutants, like the boy who died tonight, going to look to for hope?

She's afraid to put her son in danger, though; she can no longer sit idly by why her people get raped, beaten, and killed. No longer.

On speed dial, she put the phone up to her ear, waiting, when she heard her voice, she watched as a strike of lightning flashed across her office window.

"I'm in. I will become headmistress alongside you. I am exhausted. Tired of our young mutants having nowhere when they need our help the most. You said it would take us four years to rebuild, and I'm ready to start the X-Men again."

* * *

It's just the prologue, but it sets up the story a bit. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 1 coming soon.


	3. Next in Line

**CHAPTER 1:**

**NEXT IN LINE**

* * *

Today marks the first day of a new era for the X-Men. Repeating the words or one of the world's most vain and intolerable women, Emma Frost. Though she's a teacher. She enjoys teaching the next generation of X-Men. And though Emma's intolerable, and vain, she loves her students, and Storm couldn't help but make the White Queen the other headmistress of the school.

Odd, the staff members thought it best to get the most ruthless students they could find — the world's changing. X-Men are ahead of humans if shit hits the fan, they have heavy hitters to take care of business. At first, she hated the idea, how on earth can she dawn the mantel of the professor when she disrespects Scott's beliefs as well as her mentor, Charles Xavier. Her husband convinced her, times are changing, the x-men needed to change along with it.

Logan's right. Now's the time to push back. To finally win the constant war between humans and mutants. Hopefully, the new student body can manage the trials placed before them.

* * *

**2 WEEKS AGO**

**AUG 28****TH****, 2034**

**NEW ESTATE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**

**CONFERENCE ROOM**

Each member of staff, files scattered around the white table, sat, searching for their replacements. Emma wanted to get the school filled right away, and Storm couldn't help but agree.

"How far are we willing to cross?" Logan questioned; happy they are finally taking the initiative to real damage. He loved Charles, but his passive ways made no sense and set them back. Maybe if they started x-force sooner, then they'd still be at the table, breathing, watching their children grow.

"What line?" Emma replied.

He snorted, flipping through the files finding his children. They're desperate if they want Daken.

"Stahr Howlett. Daken Akihiro. Both excellent with special ops, perfect. Stahr once was an Avenger so that she could earn us a bunch of brownie points with them and the press. And Daken—"

"Wants to kill you." Jubilee quipped, her adopted baby sleep in her arms. Lost after the decimation of all her friends and family, Shogo appeared in her life. No way in hell she'd let him go. Logan and Storm help when they can, and oddly enough, so does Frosty. Having kids earned her heart, but she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

Logan, lighting up his cigar, leaned back in his chair, "Valid. The kid and I worked it out."

_"Let me get this straight, you and Ada (dad), worked out your years of issues?" _

_ "Yup, let me stab him multiple times." _

_ Flicking his growing hair out of his face, Daken hefted the buck by its antlers while his tiny, ferocious, little sister grabbed the tail end, hauled it toward the cabin for skin and butcher. _

_ "Smells fishy to me."_

_ "Might be your end of the deer." He retorted._

_ Her heavy brown eyes scowled at him, "Do you want me to drop it and make you carry it yourself?"_

_ Stahr flipped her dirty blonde hair out of her face, piercingly exhaling. "And why should I do that."_

_ "Cap wanted that for you."_

_ True to her words, she dropped the dead weight of the buck, glaring into his soul. _

_ Captain America, the world's best president, laid dead in a grave somewhere secret. His blind speeches for liberty got him killed. _

_ Idiot. _

_ After his funeral, she left the Avengers for good, left Tony behind of all. _

_ On a fateful day, today, her dearest brother decided to show up and feed the propaganda of the X-Men to her. Odd for him to sip from the cup of the righteous. Ignorant fools. Superhero organization gets no-one anywhere except death. _

_ "Cap's dead. We will follow if we participate in a never-ending, losing war."_

_ "And what happens if the war takes our little brother Azi? Wanna go on with life blamin' yourself for not doing everything you could to protect him?"_

_ She stopped, "Fuck. You."_

_ Amused, he dropped his end of the deer in the mud, "Is that a yes?"_

"Moving on—"

"All the LeBeau kin will set up shop here?"

Silence fell upon the room. Remy and Rogue would jump for joy at their children's growth. Resilient like their cunning father and strong like their sassy mama. If only they were alive to see the transformation.

"Jean-Luc thinks it's for the best."

"I'm sure Pavel's happy to see his best friend again, no?"

Illyana watched her nephew grow into the man he is today. Smart, soft, and durable like his Поп (pop). Kitty's done the best she could to keep it together for her son's sake, but one can do so much when they're falling apart at the seams, trying to get a grip on reality, and mourn. Illyana, having no issues stepping in, never left, and here she was, married to her friend. There are days she hates what she's done, taking away Kitty from Piotr's memory, and other days, she loved the family, built on the memory of her deceased brother.

"I'm sure," Kitty replied.

Ororo moved onto the next pile of folders, "Next, the McCade and Winters family."

"Can we trust them?"

"Belladonna vouches for them." Logan shrugged.

Kitty rolled her eyes, flipping through the thick stack, "What makes you so sure we can trust the Grandmaster of not only the Assassins Guild but the Thieves Guild?"

"It pains me to say, but Rogue was a Guild-master while Remy, a Grandmaster. They both trusted her."

Jubilee popped her gum, "Then who's going knocking?"

All turned to Lorna.

She blinked, clearing her throat, "Why me?" She coughed.

"You're the least of us to lose their patience."

She grumbled, crossing her arms. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"Oh, come now, darling," Emma jeers, "What's there to be afraid of? They're mere children, aren't they?"

_Bullshit. They spat nothing but bullshit. They didn't want to manage Gambit's ex. Or put up with, and so, they make her do their grunt work. After her father's death, she became the master of magnetism. Tonight's beneath her talents. But, it's for the greater good of the mutant race. _

_ Inhaling a deep breath, she fixed her sundress, leisurely made her way up the marble steps to the mansion. What must her son think of her; His poor mother pimped out for the greater good?_

_ Tall, lean, and dark-haired, escort smiled brightly toward her. Uneasy, she searched his eyes, finding nothing but emptiness. She pushed the thought into the back of her mind, taking his hand in hers. _

_ "Mrs. Summers—"_

_ Ripping her hand from his, she shook her head, "Please, Dane is fine."_

_ Flustered, he cleared his throat, "right, my apologies, I didn't intend to offend."_

_ Poor boy. It wasn't his fault. She watched her husband's blood pool down the steps at the mansion like a gentle waterfall. The name summers bare too many scars she'd like to remember. _

_ "Here we are." He shoved open the grand doors leading out to the backyard, an Olympic gold pool in her sights. The girls from the file pranced around the pool, giggling, splashing, with men way beyond them, and yet, she had no words to say but, _

_ 'Should' a brought the swimsuit.'_

_ Mason, her escort, cleared his throat, "If you all are finished, Ms. Dane's here to speak with you."_

_ Unlocking her lips from a preppy boy from the upper end of society, Rosalie, she recognized as the youngest, wafts toward her, the smile heartwarming. Innocent, even, but deep down there's a stone-cold killer. _

_ "Look, cousin, An X-Man," She reveals, "I thought they were extinct."_

_ Malakai, the Queen, or Guild-master of the Seattle faction, swam beside her cousin, sighing softly, "Now, now Rosie, let's not make the poor X-Man feel like an artifact."_

_ Lorna senses death over the Guild-master. No matter how cute, preppy, joyous, charming she may act, killers recognize another killer. One must do what they can to survive. Sure, she could blame the drugs for her powers out of control, but her heart was bitter toward the world, taking her lover, her best friend, her husband from her, and she lost all sense of control. She became Magneto. _

_ Now, as she searches Malakai's face, she recognizes why Storm sent her. Lorna Dane sees herself in them. _

_ "I apologize for my little cousins' inability to hold her tongue." She hisses. _

_ Lorna gave a tight smile. _

_ Children have zero respect. _

_ "It's not a problem. That's why I am here."_

_ "What? Getting insulted by a 14-year-old girl?" Skylar, the older sister of Rosalie, questioned. _

_ Skylar sat on the throne next to Malakai. Both ruled with an iron fist; however, from McCade's file, she can get…feral. No remorse in her eyes. Unlike her cousin, she isn't afraid to pull the trigger. _

_ Twisting her shoulder-length hair into a high ponytail, she hopped out of the pool, probing Lorna, curious. _

_ Lorna twisted her smile to appease her interrogator, "The X-Men."_

_ Skylar stopped, stared, then laughed. "Ms. Dane. The X-Men can't offer us something we don't already have."_

_ For a moment, she stayed silent, tipping her head back, the wind whispering against her skin, "I used to think the same. I was untouchable. I was the woman my father wanted me to be, and the X-Men came and dragged me out of my mourning state."_

_ "It may have worked for you but—"_

_ "The twins will be there." She barked. _

_ Rosalie's head popped up from the prep and turned to Malakai, who, in turn, tried her best to stay quaint. _

_ "Twins? We don't know any twins."_

_ Lorna matched their playfulness, tilting her head to the side, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. _

_ "Now, Ms. Winters, you know of whom I speak."_

_ Rosalie growled, jabbing a finger in her direction, "Why would I want to join your school if I knew they were there?"_

_ "Malakai put a contract out on her head, you always complete contracts, therefore…"_

_ "You begged Bella to be the main killer on the contract…"_

_ "And we always seal the deal."_

_ Skylar gave the nod toward Lorna, "We're in."_

"Uriel Worthington. Kid brother to Warren." Ororo slapped the file on top of the table, surveying the room for any volunteers when Betsy grabbed the folder.

"Do we want to bring him on the team? He's a genius, sure, but he's an addict."

"From one addict to the next, Kitty, he needs the X-Men." Lorna huffed.

Storm turned to her closest friend, squeezing her hand, "Do you want him here?"

Betsy chuckled, but it didn't quite match her eyes, "Of course. Warren would've wanted him here. I got this."

_'I don't got this. What on earth was I thinking?' _

_ Uriel Worthington wanted nothing to do with the X-Men. Plus, he tried to separate himself from the name, the moniker, and the fortune. He wanted to make it, on his two feet, without them. And he did, does. However, the money and wealth come from the terrible life choices. _

_ Straightening out her dress, she trudged into the dim underground mutant club. Her eyes searched the room when connecting with Uriel Worthington. _

_ Satisfied with the stool next to him, she asked the bartender for a beer. Oh, how he's grown into a man. The opposite of her dead boyfriend, tall and lanky, with pale skin, which brought out his dark green eyes. His jaw's sharp and chiseled. _

_ "Elizabeth Braddock. Twin to Captain Britain, protector of Otherworld, my dead brother's ex-girlfriend, who he left for the younger tail." He turned to her, his gaze intense, "who happened to give him a baby. What can I do for you?"_

_ "We reopened the school, and we want—"_

_ "Wait. Wait. You re-opened the same school, the school, where your human-mutant war took place? Really?" An amused smirk on his face. "Please, do go on so I can say no."_

_ "Why say no?"_

_ "Not only would you not accept me but my brother and his fated wife's blood-stained red on your grand steps."_

_ She threw back a shot, missing the burning sensation. She and Emma tend to live on the upper side of society. It's been a long while since she had a vile drink burn her throat. She missed the dive bars she, Logan, and Remy would go to, to relieve stress._

_ "You being a junkie doesn't bother me, nor how you make your money." She exhaled, "If it did, we wouldn't be talking."_

_ His lip curled, a snarl escaping him, "Oh, so you didn't come to speak with me out of the kindness of your heart? Just an errand, a favor asked upon by your new fiancé?"_

_ She continued to appease his attention with a smile and soft tone of voice, "I care—"_

_ "Do you? Then you must've helped me off the streets."_

_ She nodded, her head, "Fair." Why did she even agree to this, him? He's unwilling and ill-prepared for what they're asking. _

_ "Where were you when Jethro, your nephew, and I buried his mother, and his father; your brother? I'm sure I called."_

_ He stayed silent for a few moments and nodded, "Touché. If I can smoke cigarettes, I'll come."_

_ They clinked their glasses in respect for the deal made, also, in remembrance to the man they both loved. Warren Worthington III._

Ororo couldn't be serious.

Mouths hung open, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and utterly speechless. Words were foreign to them. How could they let such monsters into their home? Sure, they're trying to build a new x-men. Start fresh, finish strong, but there's a line, and this, this is it. What the actual were they, Emma and Ororo thinking when they produced the auditions?

"The assassin's guild I can manage." Kitty started, "But you both, cannot be serious these two?" As the files lay open in front of her, the room began to spin, and her stomach began to churn. "Their wrap sheets are longer than our worst enemies."

"Fuck. No." Logan growled.

Emma ignored them both as she began to read the file, "Lyla and Leo Creed, born to Raven Darkholme and Victor Creed. Aka Mystique and Sabretooth. The twins, combined, have kills over the number of 50. They prostituted 20 girls to the highest bidder. They used the girls to distribute Uriel's narcotics. Participated in 10 home invasions, which left each homeowner dead."

Loran chimed in, "Don't forget, they killed the president of the United States. America's symbol. And Logan's old war buddy, Captain Steve Rogers."

Logan growled. Snarled. Showed teeth, even.

He can admit he's nowhere near sainthood. However, there's a line. Which means, there's zero chance in hell he's going to let badass kids walk around this mansion, especially after killing the best shot mutants had at survival.

"I'm putting my foot down."

"As am I." Kitty agreed. The professor allowed all mutants with pasts and futures into his home, into his heart, but deep down, she thought it was his biggest downfall. The x-men stood for peace, love, and having people continually fucking that up for them, bothered her, no. Hell. No.

"Afraid they're gonna hurt ya?"

"I'm not worried about ME Emma. More so the students." Kitty spat.

"Where was the same mentality when I spoke of X23?"

"T-that's different. She's a weapon." Kitty stammered.

"Raven and Creed turned their children into killers. Wouldn't that mean they're weapons?"

Illyana spoke up, her eyes in time with Kitty, who couldn't help but glare.

"You're going to regret your words, Ms. Pryde," Emma said with a coy smile.

_Regret, she did. She wasn't ready for what's on the other side of the thick, impenetrable door. One final breath, she waited for the door to slide and followed close behind Logan, her shield in case things went south. They're behind a resistant, shatterproof, bulletproof, alarmed censored cells, and yet, her mind and heart couldn't help but think shit was about to pop off._

_She'll get Emma back for sending her on an unwinnable mission. The kids killed Captain America; how can she accept them?_

"_It's alright darlin'," as if Logan could feel her anxiety, looked to her with a gentle smile, "Ain' nothin' gonna happen."_

"_Tell that to my heart." She was happy when Logan offered to come along for the ride. He was in it for himself, wanting to look the animals in the eyes. He wanted to understand why they did what they did, which is fair, she as well, but things can go south quick, especially with his temper. _

_Back to back on the walkway, each facing a cell, face to face with a twin, ready for the recruiting process. _

_Odd for S.H.I.E.L.D to have family members, twins, especially in the same vicinity as the other. Fury would think to have the other undersea or the woods somewhere, but nope, double trouble. From their rap sheet alone, the Creeds are highly dangerous. They should die. It's harsh for her to think, say, but they did more damage to the world than protect it. Times have changed, Storm's right, but are they willing to sell their morals, souls, for such animals?_

"_look, twin, X-Men."_

_Leo Creed stood at 6'4. Honey shining skin, piercing, intense hazel green eyes. Body built like a boxer, well in shape, while tattoos dripped all over a piece of visible skin, except his moneymaker, his charming, sharp face. _

_His eyes mesmerized her, drawing her in, unable to rip her gaze from his. Whichever way she swayed, his taunting, animalistic, cunning eyes followed. _

_The female twin, sadistically grinned, her fangs saying hi. Like Leo, she's well built, leaner, dishonest as a thief. Her dirty blonde hair dusted with bright golden-brown stranded bangs swaying against her haunting amber eyes. _

_Her smile equals a lion testing as well as playing with their meal before devouring it into shreds. _

"_What in tarnation brings the world-famous X-Men here?" _

"_Yeah, we reckoned y'all were dead. Extinct." Leo finished. _

"_Guess not." Lyla, the female twin, shrugged. _

"_Are ya done?" Logan grunted, bored with the back and forth. _

_They shrugged in unison. _

"_We want you to join—"_

"_The X-Men?" Leo began._

"_That's the funniest thing we've heard all summer long." Lyla snorted with a roll of her eyes. _

_Lighting up to his half-used cigar, Logan shrugged, "Fine by me. Pryde, and I don't want ya at the mansion anyway."_

"_Then why ask?" Lyla queried. _

"_Revenge."_

"_You killed the president, didn't you?" Kitty edged, but Lyla saw right through her plan and shook her head to her twin. "Don't answer that, Leo, Pryde's baiting us."_

"_Why on earth would we do that? You are serving a life sentence, and for you both, that's a long time for his death."_

"_We ain' join' the X-Men for y'all to put us in the basement, a cage, to poke fun like we're your animals to throw popcorn at." Lyla went off, banging on the pen, excuse Kitty, cell. _

"_You want revenge, don't ya, Leo? Look what those scientists did to your sister's face." Kitty tsked, pointing to the scarred tissue across Lyla's brow and cheek. For days she walked around without a right eye, thought taking it out, and watching it grow back was the best way to pass the time. Hell, yeah, he wanted, wants revenge. _

_Lyla frowned as she watched her twin slam his fists repeatedly against the indestructible Plexiglas. "Look what those bastards do to her face, and you are telling me Captain America couldn't do shit about it? The avengers? Bullshit."_

"_Then, you can help us take them down bub. Ain't that what ya want?" _

"_And what do _we_ get in return?" Lyla questioned, calm, head to the side, smirking at the mind games Kitty played. The X-Men doesn't seem to bad. _

_ Logan smirked as an answer. _

* * *

_**NEW ESTATE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**_

_**SEPTEMBER 7**__**TH**__**, 2034**_

_**0800**_

_**ORORO'S OFFICE**_

Two soft knocks cast Ororo out of her trance, "I'm on my way."

One last glance out of the window, the same window her mentor, friend, and father figure used to stare when he struggled. And now, she dawns the mantle. Professor Munroe. Queen. Mother. Wife. And now, Professor. Deep down, she wished she made Charles proud, but with the amount of danger, death, killers on the grounds, Ororo felt the opposite, as if she disappoints him in the end. It's a new world. Humans aren't holding back, and its time they don't either. The x-men and mutant population are ready to take a stand, about damn time.

**ELSEWHERE**

* * *

_**"**__Talk to me doctor, what are we look at?"_

_ Monitors of all kinds, plastered around every inch of the room, shines over the skinny, pale doctor's glasses, as glimpses of the X-Men appeared around the United States, recruiting. _

_ "Sorry to say Senator Hodge, but it seems the X-Men have the next generation."_

_ Growling, he fixed his posture, "Very well. Call the white house, let the president know we have a problem."_


End file.
